


i need tylenol

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry's dramatic, IM PROUD OF THIS, M/M, This Is STUPID, i thought it was funny, louis got the dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need tylenol

**Author's Note:**

> ;°)

Harry and Louis were cuddling in their bed. Louis was half asleep and Harry was tracing patterns on his chest and it had been a long day in general. Louis was finally drifting to sleep when Harry started making whining noises. Louis snapped his eyes open, sitting up, and looking at Harry. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was gripping his side, looking in absolute pain. Louis hovered over him, patting his cheek.  
"Hey Haz, are you okay? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Louis asked. Harry kept groaning. "Harry please, you're scaring me." Louis pleaded. Harry grabbed Louis's shirt, pulling him closer.  
"Lou," he started. "You- you stabbed me with the dagger."


End file.
